


I can finally feel you

by bitingthetimezone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, I apologize in advance for this fic and the feelings, Pain, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda is about to die and is tired, just pain, slight spoilers for Wandavision maybe, this is going to hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitingthetimezone/pseuds/bitingthetimezone
Summary: Wanda is tired and is ready to go home. A very short fic on Wanda and loss, and what she's feeling at the end.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 23





	I can finally feel you

**Author's Note:**

> While this fic doesn't really spoil wandavision, it is based on what I think happens in episode 9, so please beware!  
> Wanda just really needs a hug.

Wanda Maximoff was tired. 

After years of fighting for her people, to fighting the avengers, then fighting FOR the Avengers- it’s been a long journey. 

Not to mention the loss. Especially the loss. There’s something about having the love of your life killed in front of you several times that starts to make you cynical, especially when your job is to inspire hope and protect love. 

But anyway, she was tired. She had lived the life of a survivor, and fought the battles of a hero. And it was time to rest. She had been badly wounded in this recent battle, and no amount of chaos magic or otherworldly healing could bring her back. But oddly - she felt at peace. In these final moments of her life, she can’t help but wonder what Pietro would have to say about the things she did, for better or for worse. Or her parents. Or Vi- 

Wanda took a deep breath. She missed them so much. She wasn’t sure what was there in the afterlife, but Wanda knew she would give anything to see any of them again. It was time to find out. 

Wanda felt herself being able to move less, to hear less, to think less. And then she breathed one last time. 

“Wanda, Welcome Home Darling”. Wanda smiled. For the first time in a long, long time, she could feel him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I welcome any comments, just pls be gentle it's my first fic haha. I think I'm going to need a support group of some sort to cope with next week's episode.


End file.
